Someone like you
by pannajadowita
Summary: Smutna miniaturka. Zainspirowana piosenką Adele i własnym doświadczeniem.


Pierwszy dzień.

Widzę ich dwójkę na korytarzu. Rozmawiają, śmieją się. Staram się udawać, że to nic takiego. „Przecież mogą się przyjaźnić. To nic nie znaczy" - tłumaczę sam sobie. Odwracam wzrok i kontynuuję pogawędkę z kolegami. Odganiam od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, które czają się gdzieś w ciemnych zakamarkach mojego umysłu. Planuję porozmawiać z nim po szkole. Nie udaje mi się, bo chłopak gdzieś się śpieszy, jest już umówiony, musi coś załatwić.

Zostawia mnie samego na korytarzu, zwinnie omijając tłum wychodzących uczniów i wybiegając z budynku.

W mojej głowie brzmią dźwięki tylko jednej piosenki.

_[i]I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light[/i]_

Drugi dzień.

Znowu stoją razem. Tym razem wyglądają trochę inaczej - już mniej jak przyjaciele. Łapią się za ręce. Przeszywam wzrokiem Blaine'a. „Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz tutaj. Odezwij się do mnie. Chociaż się przywitaj." Nic z tego. Chłopak przechodzi obojętnie. Kolejny dzień bez rozmowy z osobą, która kiedyś była mi najlepszym przyjacielem. Głowę mam pełną wspomnień, chwil, które spędziliśmy razem. Dlaczego to minęło? Dlaczego to straciliśmy?

_[i]I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd seen my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over[/i]_

Trzeci dzień.

Ta sama sceneria. Po raz kolejny nie chcę na nich patrzeć. Chcę, żeby mnie nie obchodzili. Przechodzę koło nich szybko i zatrzymuję się pod moją klasą. Co za pech, że praktycznie cały czas mamy koło siebie lekcje. Upuszczam torbę na podłogę i osuwam się powoli po ścianie. Kątem oka zauważam, jak chłopak oplata swoje wokół talii Blaine'a. Zamykam oczy, chcąc powstrzymać łzy. Czuję metalowy smak krwi w ustach - nie zauważyłem nawet, że tak mocno zaciskam zęby.

_[i]Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_""Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead.[/i]_

Czwarty dzień.

Podchodzę do niego z zamiarem porozmawiania. Co się z nami stało? Dlaczego już ze sobą nie rozmawiamy? Dlaczego nie już [i]nie potrafimy[/i] ze sobą rozmawiać?

- Co słychać? - pytam, zaciskając palce na pasku od torby.

Zdezorientowany, podnosi oczy znad podręcznika i zauważam coś na kształt grymasu na jego twarzy, kiedy jego wzrok spotyka moją twarz.

- W porządku - mamrocze pod nosem.

- Ostatnio w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywałeś - próbuję ciągnąć rozmowę.

- Jestem zajęty. Mam dużo spraw na głowie - usprawiedliwia się, uciekając wzrokiem na bok.

- Tak... widziałem.

Zwęża oczy i przygląda mi się uważnie z niezbyt sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy.

- Przeszkadza ci mój związek z Samem?

Czuję fizyczny ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Serce obija mi się o żebra, tłucze się jak ptak zamknięty w zbyt ciasnej klatce. Czyli jednak. Znowu są parą.

- Uważam, że tak czy siak skończysz tak samo... - przełykam ślinę i zbieram w sobie więcej odwagi, by kontynuwać - ...jak poprzednio. Wątpię, żeby on się zmienił. Każdy wie, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać z jednym chłopakiem. Czy z jedną dziewczyną. Bez różnicy. Wszystkim robi to samo.

Blaine unosi rękę, by mi przerwać.

- Nie chcę tego słuchać. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo jesteś o mnie zazdrosny. Chciałbyś być na jego miejscu.

Odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

_[i]You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd seen my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.[/i]_

Piąty dzień.

Specjalnie przeciągam moment wyjścia ze szkoły. Odkładając powoli ostatni podręcznik na półkę, jeszcze raz ukradkiem spoglądam na Blaine'a, stojącego na drugim końcu korytarza. Wtula się mocno w Sama, a ten głaszcze go czule po plecach. Ignoruję ból wewnątrz mnie. Zatrzaskuję głośno drzwiczki szafki nie odrywając oczu od ich dwójki. Blondyn napotyka moje spojrzenie i uśmiecha się szyderczo, po czym chowa twarz w ciemnych loczkach, składając na nich pocałunek.

Wybiegam szybko ze szkoły.

_[i]Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I`ll remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."[/i]_

Szósty dzień.

Nie kłopoczę się nawet i zapominam o jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Chłopak już ze mną nie porozmawia. Cały dzień staram się omijać miejsca, w których mógłbym bo spotkać, uciekam, kiedy na korytarzu widzę kogoś podobnego do niego. Po lekcjach jak zwykle zostawiam niepotrzebne książki w szafce. Nagle u mojego boku znikąd pojawia się Blaine.

- Chcesz dzisiaj gdzieś wyjść? - proponuje chłopak, patrząc w podłogę. Unoszę brwi.

- Z tobą? - Odpowiada mi lekkim skinieniem głowy.

Przez chwilę rozważam jego propozycję. Zastanawiam się, co mogło się zmienić od dwóch dni. Jeszcze niedawno nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, był na mnie zły.

- Nie, raczej podziękuję - odpowiadam ozięble.

Podnosi wzrok i w jego oczach dostrzegam smutek. Wiem, że stara się go ukryć, ale zbyt dobrze go znam, bym tego nie zauważył. I nagle wszystkie puzzle do siebie pasują. Durny Evans znowu to zrobił. „Męska dziwka. Nie wytrzyma z jedną osobą nawet tygodnia" - obrażam go w myślach. Blaine czeka na moją odpowiedź, jakby pierwsza nie była prawdziwa. Patrząc na jego zraniony wyraz twarzy, zapominam o tym, jak niewiele ostatnio dla niego znaczę. Biorę go za dłoń i przyciągam do siebie, a on znika całkiem w moich ramionach; jest taki drobny. Zraniony. Czuję, jak trzęsie się od płaczu. Przytulam go jeszcze mocniej, chcąc go uspokoić. Jego złamane serce łamie moje własne. Po kilku minutach przytulania w ciszy, opuszczam ręce. Blaine wzdycha ciężko.

- Dziękuję.

Znów łapię go za dłoń i wychodzimy razem ze szkoły.

_[i]Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?[/i]_


End file.
